


Man to Man(ster)

by littlecrazyneko411



Series: Sans the Family Man [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Family, Surprises, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: You stared. You just stared. You didn’t even know that this was possible.You stared and that pink plus sign stared right back at you.It has been 6 months since your wedding and that amazing honeymoon, your marriage to Sans has been great. He has been an amazing father too, practice from raising Papyrus he said.But this…What were you going to do?!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next story for my Sans the Family Man series, enjoy!

You stared. You just stared. You didn’t even know that this was possible.

You stared and that pink plus sign stared right back at you.

It has been 6 months since your wedding and that amazing honeymoon, your marriage to Sans has been great. He has been an amazing father too, practice from raising Papyrus he said.

But this…You groaned as you slap both hands against your face and leaned back your head in dismay.

Of course you would love to have a child with Sans but you weren’t prepared. You have student loans to pay, bills, a mortgage, sure you’re starting your new job but it’s still at the bottom of the ladder and again: you just started! How would it look to start a new job then need to leave to give birth and recovery.

Maybe…Maybe the test is wrong, you should make an appointment just to make sure. You sighed then grabbed the test, you can’t just throw it away where anyone can see so capped, wrapped in paper towels, and put away into your bathroom draw. Thankfully since Sans is a Monster and male he has no need to for your feminine product drawer, the perfect hiding place.

With that taken care of you grab your cellphone and made a call to your doctor’s office.

* * *

Dr. Kowalski pushed his chair back and smiled brightly at you, “congratulations Mrs. Serif, you’re pregnant!”

You sighed, “thank you, doctor.”

“That’s not the reaction I'd expect from you ____.” He pulled up closer and with a serious expression, “____, it’s still very early if you and—”

“No, no it’s not that, Dr. Kowalski, it’s just”, you sighed again, “well honestly I don’t know, I need to talk to my husband, we never talked about adding to our family plus I don’t know how my kids will react.”

“Well, I find that mutual communication is a good start, talking with your husband then explaining it to your children should be done together. ____ you have some smart kids, they’ll understand and I'm sure that after some assurances they’ll be more than happy to have a new sibling or siblings.”

“Oh God, don’t you dare!” You groaned mixed with a laugh.

Your doctor chuckled, “look if you’re not ready to talk to Sans you should talk to a friend or someone understanding but you need to make a decision soon. Wait too long and well…” He shrugged.

“I know", you thought for a moment, “there is someone, a dear friend of mine who can help.”

* * *

A plate with a piece of butterscotch pie and a cup of tea were placed in front of you after that the seat across from you was taken by the former Queen of the Monsters.

“Thanks again, Tori, I really don’t know who else I could talk to.”

“I am always willing to listen, my child, now tell me what troubles you.”

“Well…I hadn’t been feeling good lately so in a process to figure out what I was sick with I took a pregnancy test…It came out positive…” Toriel was startled almost dropping her the saucer of her tea cup. “I couldn’t believe it so I made an appointment with my doctor and well, he confirmed that the test wasn’t wrong and that I am indeed pregnant.” There was a moment of silence, the ticking of the clock in the kitchen being the only sound. You grab your fork and take a bite of your pie, “I didn’t even know that humans and Monsters were compatible.”

Toriel sighed, “well of course they, you and Sans aren’t the first human/Monster couple in history and I doubt you’ll be the last not that I discourage such relationships.”

“So they’ve been mixed children before?!”

Toriel put her tea down, “yes…”

You notice the crestfallen expression on her face, “what’s wrong?” You grew fearful. “Is there a high mortality rate for mixed babies? Health problems?”

“No, no well no more than any other child. No you see it’s, well, you know the story of how Monsters were sealed underground…”

“Yeah, the seven mages, right.”

“Well there has been some misconceptions of the mages…Like the fact that they were human…”

You both paused, Tori was rubbing her cup and you took a moment to process her words. “ Wait, what? That's…I mean how…What?!”

Toriel sighed, “Mages…Look human but are actually children from a mixed pairing.”

“So when Monsters were locked away, mages also ceased to be created and that would explain how our magic faded away, eventually.”

“I looked over a lot of human history and it seems to me that most violence against people accused of magic—”

“Oh my God! We purged our own magic! And not even knowing you guys were locked up underground…Sounds like a cover up. But if mages are from a human and a Monster…Why did they agreed to seal you away?”

Toriel took a sip of her tea. “Fear, their own prejudices, there’s a multitude of reasons and I don’t hold it against them. Some were misguided and confused and others thought it was a way to save their parents from harm.”

You placed a hand on your abdomen, “so my child will be a mage?”

“Considering how powerful Sans is I can almost guarantee that your child will have magic without the help of Monster interference.”

“So let me get this straight, in a ‘confrontation’, like the ones Frisk had underground, their ‘magic’ was their soul reacting to Monster magic.”

Toriel took a sip of her tea, “correct.”

“So Frisk doesn’t actually have magic…”

“Also, correct.”

“So what exactly happened?”

“Humans may not have magic, well they do but it’s in such a small quantity that it really isn’t anything useful for you, not like Monsters. Your strong traits that color your Souls is what really stands out, since Monsters don’t obtain these traits like humans seeing as how we are made from magic and humans are physical beings.”

“Ugh", you grab your head, “this is all so confusing!”

Toriel laughed, “it is a bit much but know that what you and Sans have created is a beautiful and unique being, perhaps we will see a reemergence of mages if there are more human/Monster relationships.”

“Is that a good thing? I mean, you were locked away by mages…Could the same thing happen again?”

The ex-Queen looked down at her empty cup, “…yes it could but…I believe in this new world, I believe that the mistakes of the past will help shape our future so that any child born will be given a fair chance at life regardless of what they are.”

You smile, “me too.”


	2. Part 2

Iris loved to do art, seeing colors mix and become new shades of color was amazing! Taking a blank piece of paper and filling it with colors and shapes was so much fun! She didn’t understand how her brother wasn’t interested but that’s okay because her Uncle Papyrus loved to do art with her. Today she had an art project in mind, you see, yesterday in her preschool class they painted with Q-tips. Q-tips! Can you believe that! Using these small sticks with cotton to paint a picture. She was so excited to do it again that she couldn’t wait for her uncle to visit after work and paint with her. Iris remembered seeing a clear box of the cotton swabs on the counter in the bathroom next to the sink, she had seen her mom use them a couple of times so she decided to get her art equipment set up. The 5 year old ran to the bathroom and gave a few knocks on the door before opening, she peeked inside and when she spotted her target she rushed forward. The 5 year artist could just peek over the bathroom counter but being only 4 feet tall she was still too short to grab what she wanted.

What to do? What to do?

Iris looked around…Ah ha! She pulled opened the drawers until she had a makeshift mini staircase.

Carefully and slowly she started to climb, she was almost there when—

“What are you doing?”

Iris spun her head around so fast to see her 10 year old brother staring at her with wide eyes. “Iris, get down now before you get hurt, I am _not_ getting in trouble for you!”

“I'm almost there, I just need some Q-tips for Uncle Papy and me to paint!”

“I don’t care, get down!”

Iris continue her ascent, “no!”

“Iris!” Kyle rushed over and tugged on her leg, “get down!”

She kicked back but he wouldn’t let go. “No!”

In frustration Kyle tugged harder, “Now, Iris!” He climbed onto the first drawer then with no warning the drawer gave out, an audible snap was heard and both kids came tumbling to the ground. 

Kyle groaned but Iris was crying. In a panic he started to shush her until he saw red. “DAD!!!!”

In mere seconds Sans appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. “what's wrong?” He saw the state of the bathroom, “what happened?!” He scooped up Iris as Kyle explained his own side of the story very much pointing out how this was not his fault, he was innocent and was trying to get Iris down. “uh huh", Sans looked over Iris, the bleeding was from her hand, a cut but thankfully not deep so no hospital trip needed. He carefully washed her hand and opened the medicine cabinet to get a band aid for the crying 5 year old. After that he was able to calm them both down, “iris, if you need help all you need to do is just ask.”

“But I don’t need help, I'm a big girl, like mommy!”

“even mommy needs help from time to time and when she does she knows to ask.” His gaze turned to Kyle now. “and next time just call for me, your mom, uncle papyrus, or any adult that you know that’s nearby for assistance, trying to solve this on your own wasn’t the best choice, kyle.”

Kyle looked sheepishly away, “yes, sir…”

Sans sighed, he ruffled his son's hair and placed his daughter back on the ground. “now you two go play i’ve got to fix this before your mom gets home.”

“But my Q-tips!” Sans looked over and grabbed some. But only gave them over once she promised not to repeat this incident, to which she agreed.

Happy to have her art supplies she rushed out with a smile.

Kyle was also leaving when he noticed a wad of paper near his feet, he picked it up but it was really solid unlike actual paper. He unwrapped the object and saw a…Stick? Confused he looked at his stepdad who was busy trying to fix the drawer. He finally noticed that the broken drawer was mommy’s drawer, “hey dad.”

“yeah?”

“What's this?”

Sans looked up then within seconds the lights in his eyes shrank. “wh-where did you find that?”

Still confused he answered, “on the floor all wrapped up in paper, why? What is it?”

Sans took the stick from his hands but didn’t answer. Then, “i’ll let you know when i know.” His eyes never leaving the pink plus sign.

Kyle shrugged, adults were weird and annoying sometimes. Besides he had better things to do, like getting some more pokemon in his switch game.

* * *

“I'm home!” You called out as you opened the door, with another sigh you close the front door and set your keys on the hook in the entrance hallway. As you enter the living room you glanced around, “Sans?” Usually your husband would be napping on the couch but he’s suspicious absent. “Sans? Honey, are you home?” You continue to search the house until you come to the kitchen and see Sans sitting at the table with his back to you. “There you are, I've been calling for you, didn’t you hear me?”

Silence.

Strange. “Hun…Are you okay?”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. “so when were you going to tell me about this?” 

He held something up, you looked and with a horrified expression you realized it was your pregnancy test. “Where did you get that?!” You whispered.

“iris broke your drawer and kyle found it on the ground all wrapped up.” He stood up and turned towards you, “were you going to try and keep this a secret?”

“Its", you groaned, “it's not…Sans, it’s not like that…” You rubbed your eyes in frustration. “This isn’t how I pictured this going.”

Sans looked you over then looked away, “…is it…is it mine?”

Your head shot up so quickly you think you might’ve given yourself whiplash. “What? What kind of question is that? Of course it’s yours, who else could it be?”

Sans threw his hands in the air, “well excuse me for never hearing about a human and a Monster having kids together!”

“Well asshole, matter fact you have! You’ve been hearing about Monster/human hybrids your whole life!”

Sans looked at you as if you were crazy. YOU!

“For your information, Mr. Jump-to-conclusions, I went to the doctors to confirm the test then I went by Tori's and she told me that our kid is going to be a mage because way back before Monsters were sealed away humans and Monsters banged all the time and their kids were the mages you guys have always told in your history class!”

You two stared at each other, Sans in confusion and you in anger. “wait…what?”

“Yeah, mages were hybrids, they look human but have Monster magic.”

There was another moment of silence. Sans slumped back into the chair he was sitting on and rubbed his face. “babe i'm…shit…”

You relaxed your pose then walked over and rubbed his back. “Yeah you are.” He looked at you in confusion, “a shit…You are a shit for even thinking I cheated on you.”

“we were always told mages were human, i thought we couldn’t have a kid, i was happy being a father for iris and kyle.”

“I know", you hugged him, “and you’ve been great, the kids love you.”

“now i find out we can get pregnant…we're having a baby…” His eyes widen and his light shrinks, “we’re having a baby…oh shit, babe…we’re having a baby!” He lifts you in the air, his smile stretching across his face. You laugh at his excitement before he brings you back down and hugs you tight. Then he pulls back, “shit we need to clear out a room, get a crib, a changing table, a play pen, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, diapers—”

“SANS!” He looks at you and you smile lovingly at him. “We got this", you hug him, “we’re having a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it and remember to keep an eye out for the next chapter.
> 
> Love you guys!! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Part 3

**8 Months Later**

Kyle Rodriguez was reading chapter 25 of his World History book, it was the only subject in school (besides P.E. of course) that held any interest to him. Sure there were better things to do on a Friday night but if he wished for a free weekend he would do all his homework or else his mom and stepdad won’t let him even look at any of his games or phone. Then his computer started to ring. Kyle looked over to see that he was getting a video call…From his dad!

Kyle stumbled as he rushed over and clicked on the green answer button. “Hey, dad!” He huffed out with a smile.

His father smiled back, “hey buddy, happy birthday!”  
Birthday? “Dad, my birthday isn’t till tomorrow.”

His father’s smile dropped, “it is, dammit different time zones got me all confused again. Sorry, Kyle.”

“That’s okay, at least you remembered, where are you now?”

“Taiwan, got a big meeting in a few days but I'm confident that it’ll be great.”

“Ugh business meetings sound boring.”

Rafael laughed at his son’s statement, “when I was your age I thought the same thing but business started to become interesting in high school, is there something you like right now?”

“I like history, but like old history not more modern stuff.”

“Like Ancient Greece?”

“Yeah, and the mythology is cool.” They talked like this for quite awhile until Kyle heard you call him.

“Yeah, mom?”

“Are you done with your homework? Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Oh uh…No…”

“Really, it’s only two chapters what could be taking—”, you peeked into your son’s room, “oh…I see…” You say dryly.

“Hello ____, how’s Sans?”

You glare at the image of your ex-husband, “he’s fine, thank you.” You reply through clenched teeth. You look at Kyle, “sweetie, why don’t you go help your sister with setting up the dinner table.”

“But mom!”

“I'm sure you’ve talked long enough with your father and you two can talk again later. Maybe before bed…If he remembers…” You did a mental victory dance when you saw your ex flinch after your added comment. “Now go help your sister and wash up.”  
With an agitated sigh Kyle said bye to his dad and walked out. You fully walked into the room after making sure your son went the right direction and not veering off to go pout or something. When you looked back to the computer you saw your ex with a look of shock on his face. “What?” You asked in agitation.

“You’re…I mean, when...How is that…You’re pregnant?!”

You crossed your arms over your swollen eight months baby bump with a huff. “Yes, yes I am.”

“…Did you guys go to a sperm bank or something?”

“For your information, but really none of your goddamn business, this child is biologically mine and Sans's.”

Rafael looked even more shocked. “They can…Reproduce with us?”

“Yes, humans and Monsters are quite compatible.”

“Um…Congratulations?”

“Oh screw you, Raf.”

“Well how is a guy supposed to act when he sees his wife—”

“Ex-wife!”

He gave an exaggerated eye roll, “yes, yes ‘ex-wife' pregnant with another man’s child?!”

“I don’t know, how is a woman supposed to act when she sees, hears, and catches her _ex-husband_ in bed with another woman?” You glance over his shoulder, “actually I'm really shocked not to see some pretty young gold digger spread out on the couch behind you? What, couldn’t afford one?”

“Really, ____, must you be so childish about this?”

“I don’t know, must you be an asshole?”

Rafael gave a sigh with a hand sliding down his face. “Look, let’s just say our goodbyes and I'll call Kyle later.”

“Whatever”, you reach over and end the call. “Too bad ‘goodbye’ can’t be ‘good riddance foever'.”

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Sans blinked his eyes and looked around in a daze. He was in his office sitting at his desk…Oh right he was writing up the final exam for his classes, must’ve fallen asleep. He gave a short chuckle, somethings never change.

But what woke him up?

There was a beeping. Where was it coming from?  
Sans looked over to see his stepson’s laptop receiving a video call. From Rafael.

Sans walked over rubbing his eyes as he walks over and presses the accept button. “rafael, what’s going on?” The skeleton yawned.

Immediately Sans noticed his wife’s ex red face and glossy eyes. “Sans? Where’s Kyle?” The man’s words slurred out.

“kyle’s asleep, it's", he looked at his clock, “rafael it’s 3 am.”

“Wha? Why do ya have Kyle's computer?”

Sans sighed, “kyle’s grounded so no computer or phone…raf, why are you calling so late? and why call when you’re drunk off your ass?”

“I ain’t drunk, juss buzzed", he took a drink of a large bottle he was holding. “This ain’t nothing!”

“okay", Sans sat down in front of the screen, “what’s going on, rafael?”

Rafael’s glossy eyes turned up and for a moment Sans thought he was about to pass out when he spoke. “Where did it all go wrong, Sans?” The Monster gestured him to continue, “I had a successful career, well still do, but I had a successful career, a beautiful wife, two beautiful children and…Why'd I piss that all away?” The usually composed business man now a babbling mess, his neat hair all over, his shirts rumpled and the top three buttons undone and his tie unknotted and hanging around his neck. “I fucked it all up, lost everything…Ya know when I heard she was going to marry you I thought it was just all payback for my mistake…Now she’s pregnant…She really has moved on.”

Oh boy, this was going to be a night. “look, raf, you hurt ____ really bad when you cheated on her, you had to know that she wasn’t going to just take it lying down. this is ____ we're talking about, she’s strong and—” 

“I lied…”

“huh?”

“When ____ caught me in bed with Tania…I lied…That was the first and only time I slept with her. I don’t even know why I did it, she was always flirting with me, always touching me on my arms and shoulders and…Next thing I knew we were in bed, drunk off my ass that time too…But I lied to ____ saying I was sleeping with Tania for months.”

“why would you say that?”

Rafael sighed and took another swig, “we were fighting and yelling at each other after she caught me and I said somethings outta anger…I went on my next business and the next thing I knew divorce papers were delivered to me. Of course I refused to sign them until she got a lawyer and then she filed for a default divorce and…I was lucky enough that she asked for visitation rights. Full custody of our kids but at least I can see them whenever I can.”

Another drink, “I was so sure I could win her back…But then she met you and…” The man sighed and with glossy, tearful eyes he looked straight at Sans. “Don’t mess it up man, she's…____ is perfect; the perfect wife, the perfect mother, the perfect…Everything! So I guess congratulations are in order, from what I hear you’re going to be a great dad, already are apparently, better than me anyways.”

“raf…”

“I'm gonna go lay down, the room’s kinda spinning right now…Thanks for the talk…” Then the screen goes back to Kyle’s background. There was no way Sans was going to be able to go back to sleep after that. 

Really, what a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but ya know, Life.
> 
> So anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you guys!!
> 
> I love you guys!! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this first part, I've been trying to get this out for awhile, I hope you all enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next part! 
> 
> Love you all!! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!


End file.
